Various types of bags are available for packaging consumer products. As consumers are generally aware, bags may be formed of plastic, paper, or any other material suitable to contain the product therein. Each year, millions of bags are formed around the world to contain various foodstuffs. In one example, bags can be configured to allow a food to be cooked within, such as popcorn bags that hold corn kernels. Certain vegetables can similarly be steam-cooked within substantially sealed bags that are configured for microwave use.
Bags can be formed from a substantially continuous length of precursor material commonly referred to as a “web.” Webs are generally available as large rolls and may have indicia printed thereon, such as product information, marks designed to be read by optical registration systems during bag-making processes, or both.